Full Circle
by Twilight-Dreaming
Summary: Hermione is back in Hogwarts and is overwhelmed with all the troubles of school work, speculation of future careers, and complications with friends. But the one person she turns to could be the one person who can change everything- for good or bad?
1. Back to School

Hermione Granger was the only one in the dimly lit library that evening, completely absorbed in a book titled "Arithmancy as a Career". She was wearing her Gryffindor robes and her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail so it wouldn't fall in her face.  
  
The library was empty, and she had it all to herself. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be in there- not on the second night back from summer holidays. _Not even seventh-years_, she thought, _who really need to study to get good grades this term_. So naturally she was surprised when someone walked silently up and sat down across the table from her. She hadn't seen them through the bookshelves that enclosed the front and back of the table, neither had she heard them, she was so absorbed in what she was reading. So when she heard them sit down, she looked up with a startled expression on her face.  
  
"Hiya." It was Harry Potter, her best friend since they were both first years. He looked different this year, Hermione noticed. He'd grown his dark hair a bit more, and it had more of a modern look to it. On top of that, it looked a lot tamer than it used to.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the common room celebrating with all the other Gryffindors."  
  
"I was," Harry said, returning her smile. "But then Ron and I noticed you weren't, and I knew _exactly_ where I'd find you." He laughed, and so did Hermione. "Why, please tell me, are you in the library on the second day back from summer holidays? Don't tell me you're studying already, classes have barely even begun!"  
  
"No, not studying..." Hermione said uneasily. She slid her book closer to her so that the sleeve of her robe hid the title. "Just doing some reading."  
  
"Some reading?" Harry said, with a twinkle of amusement in his green eyes. "Well, can't you do it some other time? Everyone misses you!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "All right, but only since you dragged yourself away from the party to get me."  
  
"Great!" Harry said. As they both got up and Hermione grabbed her book bag, Harry asked another question. "So, what could be so completely important that you had to read it tonight, if it wasn't schoolwork?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, not wanting to reveal to Harry her thoughts of a job in the field of Arithmancy, as she wasn't sure she wanted to do it yet. "It's nothing, Harry."  
  
Harry just smiled and she hoped that he'd forget about it, but she had no such luck. As they left the library he made a quick move and swiped the book from her hands, which she hadn't put in her book bag yet.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, in shock. "That's mine!"  
  
But it was too late. Harry looked at the book and read aloud, "Arithmancy as a Career". He gave her an odd sort of look and then said, "What's so bad about that? Arithmancy is cool- if you're not bored by it and actually know how to do it. You didn't have to hide that, you know."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know, and I wasn't exactly... hiding... it. It's just that I'm not even sure what I want to do when I get out of Hogwarts, so I don't want to start telling people and then have to change my mind."  
  
Harry smiled kindly. "Join the club, Hermione! Ron and I don't know for sure what we want to do either. I mean, an Auror would be cool, but I haven't decided anything yet. I know a lot of kids who haven't." He looked at her and his smile turned to a frown of worry. "Hermione, I know that you get stressed out easily by this type of thing. But don't let it get to you. I know you'll always devote a lot of time to your studies, but try to have fun this year too. I don't want you to worry yourself sick."  
  
Hermione was touched that Harry was so protective over her. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Harry. I'll try not to let it stress me out. I'm kind of deciding between three or four things now, so I'll probably have made my decision by the end of this year."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Promise me you won't worry about it enough to drive yourself mad?"  
  
"Harry, I don't do that-" Hermione began. One knowing look from Harry stopped her protest. "Oh, alright. I won't worry about it... much." She smiled. "Now, are we going to join the party or not?" They had reached the portrait hole, and with a friendly smile at Harry and a recitation of the new password (tangerine swirl) she entered the common room. 


	2. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter- the books or the movies. If I did, I would be RICH! And.. probably doing more fun stuff than this! No, I'm kidding. Please review if you like it... even if you don't! I'll try to post the new chapter again soon. Cheers!  
  
Once in the common room sitting quietly in her favourite chair by the fire beside Ron and Harry, Hermione had to admit that she'd rather be here now than the library. All the others were there- Neville Longbottom waving in a friendly way to her as he chatted with Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley smiling at her from across the room, looking like she was coming over to chat, and best of all, Harry and Ron absorbed in a deeply exciting- not- talk about Quidditch.  
  
"Don't you talk about anything else?" Hermione laughed, stroking Crookshanks as he lay purring in her lap.  
  
Ron laughed. "No! Not really, and especially not since we're having tryouts tomorrow. I really can't think of anything else."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you know if anyone is trying out for anything? Or will it all be a surprise?" She shot a cautious look at Harry, knowing he'd been kicked off the Gryiffindor Quidditch team last term by the horrible Professor Umbridge, a nightmare in teacher's robes. But Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, excitement was written all over his face.  
  
"I don't know anyone who's trying out. Uh, Harry?" Ron asked, also not sure how sensitive his friend would be over the subject.  
  
Harry smiled mysteriously. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, I guess." But Hermione saw something in his eyes that made him less aloof than he tried to sound.  
  
"Harry, I can't take it!" exclaimed Ginny, who'd just heard the last bits of the conversation, since she'd walked up to talk to the three. "Are you trying out for the team? If I have to try out against you I just know I'll fail miserably." Ginny was the seeker in Harry's place after he'd been kicked off the team.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Harry'll be easy on you!" she laughed. Then she turned to look at Harry.  
  
"I might try out," he said, trying to keep that air of mystery about him. "But Ginny, even if you don't get seeker, they'll definitely keep you on the team." He smiled at Ron's sister. "You definitely don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said. Turning to Hermione, she said, "It's great to see you again, Hermione. I hope we can chat and catch up together soon, but I've got to go now." With that she waved to a group of girls her age and left them.  
  
"Actually," Harry said, lowering his voice. Instinctively, Hermione and Ron moved their chairs closer to him. "Angelina told me last year, before she graduated, that I'm the new captain of the Quidditch team."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked delighted. "Harry, that's great!" Ron said, smiling from ear to ear. "Now I won't feel so nervous at try-outs."  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome, but a lot of responsibility," Harry replied. "On top of that, I've heard of something that's going to happen in Hogwarts very soon."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, her attention piqued to the fullest it could be.  
  
Ron laughed. "Don't get so excited, Hermione, I don't think they're going to give us extra exams." Hermione punched him in a friendly way but didn't reply. She was waiting for Harry's response.  
  
"We're going to have exchange students," he said, his voice to a whisper. "They come tomorrow. The sorting hat will sort them into which houses they'll be staying at for this year."  
  
A look came over Ron's face that Hermione didn't understand. So what? That was really great news, and interesting, but it didn't deserve that look of nervousness on Ron's face. When she looked at Harry's, she saw that his mirrored it.  
  
"So...?" she said. She didn't see what the big deal was.  
  
"So," said Ron with a groan, "they're probably really great students in everything to come on an exchange like this."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, still not clueing in.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, his eyes full of expression. "They're coming just in time for the Quidditch try-outs!"  
  
Lying in bed that night, Hermione wasn't the only one who couldn't get to sleep. Lavander and Pavarti were excited about the foreign exchange students- the male ones, to be precise. Just after Harry had told them Dumbledore had called a last-minute meeting in the Great Hall and told all the students. When Hermione and Ron asked Harry how he knew about it before, he just smiled and said there were benefits to being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 


	3. An Unusual Breakfast

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything about or from Harry Potter. And I've noticed (after utilizing the search tool) that a lot of people have fan fic's called Full Circle in the Harry Potter category. Let's hope my title makes sense!  
  
To all of you wonderful reviewers: THANKS!  
  
Joanne Kathleen Rowling (if that IS your real name, hehe): Thanks for the review! It was nice to hear.  
  
Marmalade Fever: Thank you! I am glad you appreciate my story as well as my mechanics.  
  
Here goes...  
  
Hermione was up bright and early the next day. Not early enough, she thought, as she, Ron and Harry ambled their way from the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had said at last night's assembly that he expected them all to be there to watch the sorting ceremony for the exchange students and to welcome them all to their respective houses. But the hall was already jam packed with students eating breakfast, awaiting the appearance of Dumbledore, who hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Ron. It was spread with delicious looking food, and they all help themselves to some French toast. "I forgot how great the food was here," Hermione laughed, after they had silently eaten for awhile.  
  
"I don't know if I can eat," said Ron. Despite the fact, he grabbed another slice.  
  
Harry looked at him. "Still worried about the exchange students?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron admitted. "I mean, what if the ones who go to Gryffindor are really, really brilliant at Quidditch? You know I'm not a Quidditch superstar myself, I mean, I was lucky to even get on the team last year. And it was mostly cause they had no one else anyway."  
  
Harry and Hermione immediately began to protest. "No way, Ron!" Hermione said firmly. "You are a great keeper. You'll definitely be on the team and I'll be there to watch you try out!"  
  
Ron smiled at her and then looked away, a faint blush to his cheeks. Hermione wondered if it was just from excitement, but Harry had a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said. "The team last year didn't just let you on cause they had no one else.. you know that. Remember the House Cup? You've got to stop being so hard on yourself, mate."  
  
Ron smiled again and said, "You guys are right. I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm just going to try out and what will be will be. But I'll definitely be disappointed if I don't make the team."  
  
Hermione looked at him with sympathy and then raised her eyebrows slyly. "Yeah, but don't forget, Ron, Harry is the captain." At this prospect Ron brightened and finished his breakfast in peace.  
  
Students were still milling into the great hall when Dumbledore arrived. To their misfortune, he clapped his hands and all the breakfast dishes cleared. Ron was just in the process of reaching for a piece of bacon with his fork and slumped disappointedly.  
  
"Quite, please!" Dumbledore's loud voice resonated through the room as he took his place behind the teacher's table.  
  
"I hope you have all enjoyed your breakfast, but as we have much to do today all late-comers will have to make up for their missed meal at lunch." He smiled and had a twinkle in his eye as he looked upon the students, all looking at him with eager, expectant faces- even the usually sour Slytherins. After all, they'd have some new members to their house too.  
  
"As you all were informed last night," Dumbledore continued, "today we have arriving some foreign exchange students. They will be staying with us this year and will be interacting in Hogwarts as if they were students here. They will be sorted by the Sorting Hat" at this moment he whisked it out from behind the table, "momentarily, and will join their houses. I trust you will all make our friends from Canada feel welcome."  
  
A murmur arose among the students- none of them knew where the students were coming from, and not many expected Canada. They thought it would have been like when Dumbledore brought other students to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament- ones who didn't speak English as a first language.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other with interest and then back up at Dumbledore, who was patiently but sternly awaiting the talking to die down. "Now then. Before they join us this morning you must know that not every magical school is sorted by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Our Canadian friends are sorted into houses but they are not the same as ours, so the Sorting Ceremony is required. And with that," he said, his smile growing ever wider, "let me introduce to you to the students!"  
  
The group of about twenty students that then arrived in the Great Hall through the doors were looking around in, not quite amazement, for they were witches and wizards, after all, but in interest. Some girls pointed at the ceiling and whispered to each other. Some were smiling, some were laughing, and some were looking shy and nervous. Hermione remembered how nervous she was when she got sorted. To have to do it in front of an audience of kids your own age- it must have been worse!  
  
They were still wearing normal, everyday clothing. They'd left their old school robes behind, as when they were sorted into their houses they'd be equipped with robes of the proper house. As they lined up in front of the teachers, Hermione gazed at them all. Their age ranged from about twelve to eighteen, and looked as if they all came from different backgrounds, despite coming from the same country. There was a pretty Asian girl that reminded Hermione a lot of Cho Chang, except with a short, chin-length bob. Hermione cast a sidelong look at Harry, but he was absorbed in taking it all in.  
  
As the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, Hermione caught the eye of one of the students, and he smiled. She smiled back, hoping to make him feel welcome. Only when he looked away shyly did she actually see how cute he was. He looked about her age or a year older, with softly curling dark brown hair. He was tall and looked athletic without being bulky, and was wearing beige corduroy trousers and a brown sweater. Even from her distance she could see that his eyes were startlingly blue. She shook her head and blushed a bit at the realization that she'd been staring at him. Luckily Ron and Harry hadn't noticed, as they were equally curious about the new students. Something in the back of Hermione's mind nagged that it wasn't just curiosity that held her gaze on the unknown student for so long.  
  
All the students watched the Sorting Ceremony with deep interest. It seemed the Canadian students were spread almost equally into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but with only three of them joining the ranks of Slytherin. Hermione, Harry, Ron and all the other Gryffindors welcomed their new house-mates with smiles and friendly words. The six students who came to the Gryffindor table were made up of a small, second year girl with dark curly hair and a shy, rosy face, whose name was Caty; two twin seventh-year girls with long, strawberry-blonde hair named Chelsea and Emma, who the boys seemed to much admire; a third-year boy who reminded Hermione slightly of Colin Creevey, only more shy, named Chris; another smiling, bouncy girl in the second year, named May, and a stockily built sixth-year boy with curly red hair, named Arnold. Hermione recalled, with a bit of disappointment which surprised her, that the unknown, dark-haired boy had taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
A/N: Oooh.. what will happen? Did we notice something with Ron? Will Hermione meet the mysterious student? You'll have to keep checking for my next post to see! Please review, I will really appreciate it! 


	4. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything about Harry Potter! All incidences happening in my story are totally made up, and probably won't be anything like what really happens in the seventh book!

Wee, a new chapter! I keep banging them off pretty fast so I can get this finished! Please read and review! It means a lot.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was abuzz with the excitement of students after breakfast. Dumbledore had excused them all and had told them that they had the day off; to help the exchange students get better acquainted with Hogwarts. And, as Ron did not fail to mention, to attend the Quidditch tryouts. The Gryffindors had booked the pitch for right before the evening meal; so Hermione had time to see the new students while Ron, Harry, and most of the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team- and _hopeful_ members- were busy getting ready.

Hermione wasn't really good at making new friends. She smiled as she remembered how she'd became friends with Harry and Ron in her first year- after a bit of animosity between her and Ron, a cave troll in a bathroom seemed to secure their friendship. But she didn't want to be shy this time. She wanted to introduce herself to the students so they'd feel welcome.

She scanned all the faces that were in the room to see who looked like they had time to talk. Chelsea and Emma, their hair pulled back into high ponytails and their faces bright with smiles as they carried on an animated conversation with an attentive audience (mostly made up of boys) seemed pretty busy. Arnold, the sixth-year with the curly red hair, was talking to Harry and Ron about what Hermione could only guess was Quidditch, judging by the rapt look on Ron's face. May was talking to a group of girls her own age, in the second year, and seemed to be having a pretty good time, and Chris, the third-year, was talking to Ginny Weasley, who Hermione could tell was trying to make him feel comfortable.

They all look busy, she thought. Then her gaze rested on the small, dark-haired girl with the same shy expression that she'd worn while she was getting sorted. She was standing off in one of the corners, watching the students as if she'd like to join them but not knowing quite how. She clutched a book to her as if it was a protection device. Hermione smiled knowingly and walked over to her.

When Hermione got closer, the girl noticed her. She coloured to a rosy hue and stammered, "Hello."

Hermione smiled at her in her friendliest way. "Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Hermione Granger." She extended her hand.

"I- I'm Caty Princeworth," the girl said, nervously tucking a wisp of brown hair behind her ears before taking Hermione's hand in a gentle grip and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Caty. Why don't you come and sit by the fire? You don't look like you're having too much fun right now." Hermione led her to an empty chair near the fire and sat down in one next to her. "Much better!" she said.

Caty smiled. It seemed like she sensed something in Hermione- that they had a shared bond. Hermione sensed it too, so she asked, "What are you reading?"

Caty looked at the book in her hands. "Hogwarts, a History," she said, blushing. "I know it's sort of stupid of me, but I want to be prepared and well read on what to expect here. It's all so very different from what I'm used to at Cloverdale." Cloverdale was the school the Canadian students went to.

Hermione laughed. "Not stupid at all! If you can believe it, I was the exact same way when I first came to Hogwarts. In fact, before I even stepped foot inside I'd read the whole book and reviewed it more than once."

Caty's whole face brightened and she laughed. "What year are you in?" she asked.

"Seventh," said Hermione. "And you're a second-year, right?"

"Yes," said Caty. "We take just the same sorts of subjects at Cloverdale, I researched it, but I still feel a bit nervous. I'm not sure what to expect of the Professors or my class-mates."

Hermione gave her another reassuring smile. "Most of the Professors are really nice. Shall I tell you a bit about them, so you know what to expect?" Hermione could see the girl really needed someone to take her under their wing and show her the ropes of Hogwarts.

"I'd love that," said Caty. She looked at Hermione with a grateful smile.

"It's not a problem. Well, first of all there's the head of our House, Professor McGonnigal. She teaches Transfiguration and is a wonderful teacher and a very bright woman, but you must be sure to do your homework and think your answers through thoroughly in her class. She expects the best from her students, and she doesn't accept tardiness or absenteeism." Hermione paused here, because Caty looked worried. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Especially," Hermione added with a laugh, "if you're ambitious enough to read 'Hogwarts: A History' before coming here, and only being in the second year! I know some eighth-years who haven't even bothered to pick it up."

Caty looked reassured, so Hermione continued. "Then there's Professor Sprout. She teaches Herbology and she's really nice, but a little mad about plants and that kind of stuff. She's nice to her students, though, and doesn't usually yell or anything like that. Then there's Professor Trelawny. Watch out for her, if you don't fancy sitting around crystal balls all class and making lame predictions." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I dropped Divination the first year I had it. I think it's really kind of useless, but you'll do well if you like it. Then there's Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. He's pretty cool, and really nice, but can get carried away with his thoughts sometimes. He has the tendency to ramble, but not in a boring way, like our History of Magic teacher, who is, incidentally, a ghost. Oh, and watch out for the Argus Filch. He's the janitor, and his cat Mrs. Norris is always on the prowl for students out of bed and the like."

Hermione thought over all she'd said. Then a frown came to her face. "Oh! And you should watch out for Snape. Professor Snape," she added hastily. "He's the Potions teacher and, in my opinion, is the worst teacher we have. Oh, he knows his stuff all right, but he's biased towards the Slytherins and if he senses one weakness on you, he'll attack it. Poor Neville Longbottom," here she gestured towards him, talking with Dean Thomas and the new student Chris, "has a rough time of it with him. But Caty, I don't want you to worry. You'll get used to Snape... for the most part... and as long as you apply yourself and do your best he can't do much, try though he might." She told her then about the rest of the teachers and staff of Hogwarts, her descriptions animated and interesting.

As Hermione spoke Caty took it all in, happy to have someone to talk to but a little apprehensive at being in a new school. But she put on a brave face and said, "Thanks a lot, Hermione. I don't know anyone here and you're the first person who's came and said two words to me."

"Don't mention it," Hermione said. "What about May, though? Isn't she in your year too?" Hermione pointed her gaze at May, who was still chattering on to some girls.

"She is, but we don't know each other that well," Caty said. "You see, I'm a bit shy. I really only have two good friends, and they're both back at Cloverdale. I miss them, but at least my brother got to come too. Even though he didn't get put in the same house as me. I was really counting on that, though, so I wouldn't be as shy. He introduces people to me because he knows I'm not good at it." Caty sighed a bit and looked at Hermione.

"Your brother? Which one was he?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued.

"He's the seventh-year boy in Ravenclaw. I don't know if you noticed him, but he has the same colour of hair as me, only it's sort of wavy," Caty replied.

"Oh.. I think I know who you mean," Hermione said, hoping she looked as nonchalant as she felt. So _that _was the boy who'd captured her interest so much at the sorting ceremony.

"His name is Nathan. He's really nice, and I don't wonder he got into Ravenclaw, after I learned what each house stood for. He's really, really smart, and also great at Quidditch." From Caty's glowing appraisal of her brother it was obvious he meant a lot to her.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Will he be trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, then?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," Caty said. "He's been looking forward to it ever since we got to England. I'm going to go to the tryouts to watch him, they should be soon, right before Gryffindor's." She looked shyly at Hermione. "Are you going to watch the Gryffindors try out?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "My best friend Ron is trying out and I'll be there to watch him."

"Oh, I see," smiled Caty. "Well, do you want to come to see the Ravenclaws try out too? I'd love to get to know you better. And..." here she blushed slightly, "I don't know my way to the Quiddith pitch."

Hermione smiled at her once more. "Don't worry about it! I'll meet you outside the portrait hole in about ten minutes, ok? I've just got to tell my friends where I'll be." Caty nodded and smiled, walking off to the portrait hole, seeming much more at her ease.

Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing. To her annoyance, though she didn't quite know why, Ron seemed transfixed in a conversation with Chelsea. Or was it Emma? She hardly knew. Harry was talking to her too. "Uh, Harry," she said, not wanting to interrupt. "I'm going to go and watch the Ravenclaws tryout, and then I'll stick around to see how it goes with the Gryffindors."

"Sounds cool," Harry said. "Wish us luck!"

"Good luck," Hermione said. Ron finally turned to look at her. "To you both." With a smile, she left for the portrait hole. Her smile widened as she saw Caty waiting for her. It seemed she'd found a girl who was, though younger, a lot like her.

A/N: What a coincidence that the girl Hermione bonded with was the sister of the boy in Ravenclaw! Will Hermione like what she sees at the Quidditch tryouts, or be the sensible Hermione we know and love and devote her seventh year to her studies and her friends, not to exhange students from Canada? And how will Ron do at tryouts? You'll have to read on and see! Please review! Thank you :).


End file.
